


Sadi, Oh Sadi

by Kinkykingliam



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: This follows the morning after ‘Little Talks’. Liam decides to take the day off, just be a husband and soon to be father for one day. Drake stops by with something important to discuss with Liam and we get into a glimpse of what Drake has been up to since the royal wedding. Liam and Genevieve also have some news for Drake too.





	Sadi, Oh Sadi

Genevieve and Liam, slowly open their eyes, as Liam’s alarm began to sound on his nightstand. Genevieve sighs, tugging Liam closer to her. He was home so late last night and they barely got in any sleep. Genevieve smiles as she remembers the previous night, their discussion in the shower, how he so gently made love to her. Liam’s kiss pulls her out of her thoughts and back to him. He wraps his arms around her, holding her close. They’re wrapped up in the bed sheets, stark naked underneath. Mornings like this, the staff knew not to bother them. Their secretary’s knew to wait outside or in their respective offices. It was nice to have a few moments of peace some mornings. The sun was just beginning to rise, small slices of light coming in through the curtains. Liam kisses the top of Genevieve’s head and she closes her eyes, waiting for him to get up out of bed and leave her alone to get dressed. Instead, one of his arms stays wrapped around her. She quickly opens her eyes when she sees Liam dialing his secretary on his phone.

“Good Morning, I apologize for calling so early, but I will need you to clear my schedule for today. All day, every single thing.” Liam says firmly into the phone

The voice on the other side sounds jostled, like as if they are being cornered. Genevieve can hear him object, telling Liam to at least meet with an ambassador.

“Send him my apologies, I will not be meeting with him or anyone else today. My family needs me and they come first” He says glancing down at Genevieve

There is a moment of silence on the other end of the line, before his secretary agrees and confirms that his schedule is clear, Liam thanks him and ends the call.

He gently places the phone back down on the nightstands and rolls slightly towards Genevieve, his hand slowly rubbing her belly.

“Ten more weeks until we get to see our Princess” Liam says with a smile

“I almost don’t want her to leave” Genevieve sighs “This is the one place I can keep her 100% safe.”

“She will always be safe, I will make sure of it.” Liam says softly

He leans in towards Genevieve and their noses rub into each other, before they both smile and kiss. They snuggle back up under the sheet together, before Liam brings the big, fluffy blue blanket back up and over them. They happily drift back to sleep.

A couple of hours later, they wake up to Genevieve’s rumbling stomach. They get up and get dressed, heading down to their kitchen to have breakfast. Today. Liam cooks for Genevieve. He learned how to make eggs and bacon and was now making it whenever he could for her. Bacon gave Genevieve horrible indigestion, but for Liam, it was worth it. After they’ve eaten and tidied up the kitchen, Genevieve slowly slides onto the island counter. Liam finishes drying his hands and slowly moves to stand in front of Genevieve. Slowly pushing her legs open slightly. He wraps his arms around her waist, her belly pressed into his. She cups his face, as he leans in to kiss her. Slightly grabbing at the back of Genevieve’s white t-shirt. He runs his hands down her back, onto her thighs, covered by a soft, black pair of leggings. He slowly pulls back from their kiss, to lean down and kiss Genevieve’s belly. He comes back up and they rest their foreheads together.

“What shall we do today, my Queen?” Liam whispers

“Actually, there’s something I would like to show you.” Genevieve answers him with a smile

Liam helps her off of the counter gently, making sure her feet have touched the ground before daring to let go of her. She laughs softly, at his eagerness to make sure she won’t get hurt. She pecks him on the cheek, before lacing her fingers in between his. She leads him back upstairs and past their bedroom doors. They have four other bedrooms in their apartment, not including their own bedroom. They walk past the other doors, before reaching the door at the end of the hall.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you…” Genevieve begins “What we should do about the other three, empty bedrooms.” She says with a smirk

“We should fill them up with children, of course” Liam says as he winks at her

“I like the way you think, my King” Genevieve says back, before turning around to open the bedroom door.

She slowly swings the door open. They step in and Liam takes in, what he now realizes is their daughter’s nursery. He had been so busy lately, he hadn’t even thought about their baby’s nursery. A small wave of guilt hits him, before it is washed away by a feeling of pure happiness.

“When did you do this?” Liam asks, waving around the room

“I’ve been slowly adding pieces here and there. I’ve been very picky” Genevieve says

“Well, it is beautiful in here.” Liam says stunned

He turns slowly in the room, taking in everything. It is exactly the perfect mix of him and Genevieve. She had chosen a simple beige for the walls, not wanting to drown the room in pink. A beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling, while blush pink curtains hung in front of the window. Next to the window was a small chair, which rocked a little, with a footstool in front of it. Next to the chair, a small basket of clothes, which Genevieve told Liam they were called ‘burp clothes’. Right next to the footstool, a crib. Royally decorated on each end, with a crown on the wall, holding in place a light pink canopy. In the crib, light pink sheets and a light pink crib bumper, securely tied onto the panels. Liam ran his hand slowly across the crib, smiling to himself. Fancy wall fixtures, on either side of the crib, with a small nightstand. On the nightstand, a picture frame, which upon inspection, was his and Genevieve’s wedding vows and a small, stuffed animal. The carpet felt so soft and plush under Liam’s bare feet, he turned towards the doorway where Genevieve was standing and took in the dresser/changing table combination, all in the same light, matching wood. A mirror fit for a Princess, hanging above it. Liam opened his mouth to speak, but had no words to say. The room was beautiful.

“It turned out better than I thought it would. I’d still like to hang some pictures and add in a toy chest.” Genevieve says, smiling as she surveys her work.

“You’re not upset I did it without you, are you? I’m sorry, with everything going on, I figured doing it one small piece at a time would….” Liam cuts her off, pressing his lips to her.

“Don’t apologize, I am so happy you did this for our daughter” Liam says smiling at Genevieve, who in turn lets out a sigh of relief. Liam is about to say something else, when he feels his phone buzz in his jean pocket. He wants to ignore it, but Genevieve pulls his phone from his pocket and looks at the screen.

“It’s Drake. He is downstairs.” Genevieve says, as she replies back to Drake, telling him to come on in and to come upstairs to the end of the hall.

Genevieve laughs as she hands the phone back to Liam. He reads her reply and smirks himself, as they listen to Drake slowly enter and walk up the stairs. Giving them a confused look once he sees them hanging out in the doorway.

“So, uh, what are you doing standing in the doorway?” Drake teases

Liam and Genevieve step aside, so Drake can enter the room. He looks around, raising his eyebrows. His reaction almost the same as Liam’s.

“It’s..uh cute.” Drake says, his cheeks turning slightly red “Not as much pink as I thought there would be, good job”

“Thank you” Liam says “But Genevieve deserves all the credit here”

He leans in to kiss her forehead, as Drake finishes looking around the room.

“So you wanted to talk to me?” Drake says, turning to face them

“Yes, we do” Genevieve says as she laces her fingers though Liams

“A few weeks ago, we asked Lady Hana to be Princess Astrid’s Godmother.” Liam says, beaming

“And we were wondering…” Genevieve finishes Liams sentence “If you would like to be her Godfather” Genevieve asks

Drake looks stunned. Almost as if someone had just punched him square in the jaw. After barely a moment, has passed.

“Are you sure? Drake says rubbing his forehead “What about Leo?”

“We need someone who will be present in her life, Leo lives to far away to provide that for her.” Liam states

“Well, you know she’s gonna grow up to be a whiskey drinker, right? No fruity cocktails for my girl” Drake says with a smirk

“We wouldn’t want it any other way” Genevieve says teasingly

“Alright then, yes.” Drake says with a smile “By the way, Princess Astrid?” he says, cocking an eyebrow up at Liam and Genevieve.

“Oh!” Genevieve says blushing “We finally settled on a name, but haven’t announced it quite yet.”

“Princess Astrid Cecilia Hana Rys” Liam says proudly

“You know, I was worried it’d be something stuffy like Victoria” Drake says laughing, while Liam shoots him a pointed glare.

“Astrid is fitting. She will be quite a character, like you” He says looking at Genevieve

“Thank you, Drake” Genevieve says as she steps forward, pulling him into a hug.

As she steps back, she notices the frown looming on Drake’s face.

“Something wrong?” She inquires

“Actually, I kinda needed to talk to you too” he says turning to Liam “About the paperwork” he says as he turns to face Liam.

“Ah yes, how about we discuss it downstairs?” Liam says, gesturing Genevieve and Drake back out into the hallway.

Once they are all downstairs, they gather in the living room. Genevieve sitting close to Liam on their sofa, while Drake sits awkwardly in an armchair close to them.

“I apologize for the delay in signing your divorce papers” Liam says looking at Drake “However, they were signed and officially submitted yesterday. You and Sadi should be getting a formal notice in the mail, with copies in the mail soon.”

“I delayed it for a year, don’t apologize for a couple of days” Drake says with a small grin.

“How do you feel?” Genevieve asks, her brow furrowing slightly

“Honestly” Drake says, running a hand through his hair “I’m alright. You know, I held off for a year, hoping to see if she would come back. But instead she moved on anyways. So time was up anyways.”

He looks down at the carpet, thinking about Sadi and the last two years.

Almost three years ago, while Liam and Genevieve were on their honeymoon, Drake had gone to Paris. He planned to spend the week with Savannah and Bartie. To help her out and keep them company. One day, while roaming around in a flea market with Savannah. He stopped in front of a stand, called “Sadira’s Scents”. The woman standing in front of him was breathtakingly gorgeous. Her dark brown skin, so beautiful in the sunlight. She had been wearing a long, white maxi skirt, with a bright red, flowy off the shoulder crop top, which was embroidered with all sorts of colorful flowers. She had henna, trailing up one of her wrists and her belly button was pierced. She had all sorts of bangles, clinking together whenever she moved her arms. A long necklace, with an elephant pendant at the end, her black hair, scooped up onto the top of her head, wrapped up in a scarf. But it was her hazel eyes, which made Drake stand there and stare at her. She glanced at him, looking at him up and down, making Drake blush because he didn’t realize what she was doing. He was about to say something, when she suddenly spinned around, turning her back to him. He watched as her arms reached out for different small bottles, pouring some of each, into a big, hot pan, sitting on top of a flame. She hummed a small tune while she stirred. Drake loved her humming. She did it quite often, but her preferred her singing. She had such a beautiful voice. She would softly sing to him, during the train rides between Paris and Cordonia. When she turned back around, she had a soft smile on her lips. She handed Drake the small candle and she motioned for him to smell it. He raised a skeptical eyebrow at her, before deciding to smell the damn thing. He lifted the candle to his nose, expecting it to smell like some generic mint and sawdust, man smell. Instead, his nostrils filled with sandalwood, the smoke from a campfire. It smelled like the calm, after a storm and hidden underneath all of that, he smelled scotch. His eyes widened at her, how did she know just by looking at him?

“On the house, since it appears I was right” She had cooed at him

“Are you sure?” Drake had said, wanting to give her something in return

“I’m sure, enjoy it and think of me when you light it” She winked at him

Drake had stood there, completely mesmerized by her.

“Alright, take me out to eat later” She said when she had caught him staring at her

“Uh…yeah..sure” He had said, completely in awe

She scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Drake. He turned it over and it read,

‘Je suis Sadira mais appelle moi Sadi. Rendez-vous à l'Abeille à huit heures du soir’

Drake had smiled, not wanting her to know how rusty his French was. He walked away to find Savannah, having her decipher the note for him.

“My name is Sadira, but call me Sadi. Meet me at L’Abeille at 8 pm’

Savannah had teased him. Going out on a date with a French girl. But that date, turned out to be the first of many. Drake went out with her every night, for the rest of the week we was in France. The Saturday he was supposed to leave, he introduced Sadi to Savannah and missed his train. He extended his visit to Paris, letting Liam know he wasn’t sure when he would be back. Liam had told him to enjoy himself, court would be fine. So Drake did. He and Sadi went all over Paris, spending the next two weeks in their own little bubble. Finally, Drake asked Sadi to come with him to Cordonia, to meet the rest of his family. She had been hesitant, not wanting to leave Paris for too long. She agreed and a few days later they arrived in Cordonia. People talked, a lot. The tabloids had dubbed her, “The Amazon”. Sadi did not like this, even though she was fairly tall. Standing at the same height as Drake, 5’8. She got alone with Genevieve well, them both having the ‘outsider’ thing in common. Sadi seemed to love it at court, until her and Drake got married. Suddenly, she had a small security detail with her, everywhere she went. She barely had any privacy and meeting with Genevieve, usually meant having to see the other ladies and watch them whisper at her.

The final straw for Sadi, was the rejection that later came from the people. Sadi had changed. Court life did that to people, Genevieve knew this all too well. Sadi had seeked her advice. Genevieve gave her advice as Drake’s wife and than advice purely from woman to woman. She helped Sadira find balance in her wardrobe. Pieces that were still her style but would also appeal to the court, the people and the tabloids. Then, she told her to follow her heart. If her heart led to Drake, she and Cordonia would find peace. The people and everything else would follow. But if her heart lead her elsewhere, Cordonia would feel this. And it would be hard, despite everything. Liam had given Drake similar advice. Stating that, if he viewed Sadi, not only as his wife but as his family, then he had to do right by her. Even if that meant leaving court behind.

Sadi had put Drake in a tougher spot than she had realized. So he told her about his past. How Leo had asked him to leave University, to help Liam. How stayed and then helped Queen Genevieve with Liam. Even admitting to fall in love with her, but making sure to keep his feelings hidden. Sadi seemed to understand and stopped fighting so hard to go back to Paris. Until a couple of months later, an article about Sadi had finally been the last straw. They were suddenly calling her ‘The Dismal Amazonian’. The article was from a fashion magazine, the woman talking about how drastically, Sadi had lost her identity. How she had came to Cordonia, to the court, bright eyed and colorful, so full of life. Whereas she had changed, she began wearing pant suits and no longer letting her hair sit upon her head, cutting it short and keeping it styled.

She had thrown the magazine at Drake when he had arrived back to their home. She was furious, tears spilling down her eyes. Her bags had already been packed, she told him she wasn’t doing this anymore. That she didn’t want to be someone she wasn’t. She blamed Drake, for letting her lose her identity. She stormed out in a rage. Leaving Drake to pick up the pieces. He had followed her to Paris, hoping to make amends, but she shut him out. She couldn’t take being smeared by the tabloids, having been ushered out of her quiet existence, thrown into a den of wolves, defenseless. After a few days, she tried to make it work with Drake. He moved to Paris, travelling back and forth between Cordonia. But Sadi wasn’t having it. She wanted nothing to do with Cordonia. Drake had begged and pleaded with her. But one day he came back to Paris and she had changed the locks. She was in bed with another man and at that point, Drake finally stepped back. Giving her the space she so clearly needed. He took another four months, before he worked up the courage and signed the divorce papers.

Drake feels a tear forming in his eye and quickly blinks it away. He looks up and smiles softly at Liam and Genevieve,

“Sorry, sometimes I just go back” he says

“Sadi is an amazing woman, I miss having her at court sometimes” Genevieve says, lowering her voice “But this life, its not for everyone.”

Drake stands abruptly,

“Thank you for asking me to be your daughters Godfather” he says as he pulls Liam and Genevieve into quick, separate hugs.

“Going to Paris?” Liam says as Drake walks towards the door.

“Yes…” Drake says slowly, before walking out of the apartment

Liam and Genevieve collapse back onto the couch. Holding each other and kissing, before Liam suddenly seems to remember something.

“Genevieve, what do you think of Jeannette, the nursemaid?” He says

“I like her, I think she is very knowledgeable, why?” Genevieve says, studying Liam’s face

“I just remembered, that you don’t know what we are supposed to do after the royal child is born.” He says rubbing his forehead “We’ll have to hire a nanny as well and soon”

“A nanny?” Genevieve says, looking slightly confused

“We are a more modern, King and Queen, but once your leave is over, you will be thrown back into your responsibility as Queen of Cordonia.” Liam says gently

“Oh, I hadn’t really thought about that” Genevieve says

What is it?” Liam asks, brushing some of Genevieve’s hair out of her face

“It’s just… I always thought I’d be home, raising our children.” Genevieve says quietly

“Most days, you will have time in your schedule to visit the children throughout the day. The nanny can follow your schedule, sometimes bringing our children to us” Liam begins slowly “But ultimately, we will be busy with our duties, are you worried you won’t spend enough time with them?” Liam whispers

“Truthfully, yes.” Genevieve whispers back

“My love” Liam says, moving to look Genevieve in the eyes “Our children, will spend so much time with us, they’ll want us to leave them be” he laughs softly

“I will not be like my father. I plan on attending every single concert, ball game, science fair and whatever else they become interested in. I plan to teach them so many things.” Liam says, a sparkle in his eye “We will love them, unconditionally”

“Yes, we will. I feel better about having all these nurses and nannies around now.” Genevieve smiles at Liam

“I’m relieved” Liam says as he presses a kiss to Genevieve’s temple.

They stay on the couch for as long as they can, cuddling and kissing the afternoon away.


End file.
